


Another Me

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: One Shot, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: 06-08-07An Aron realizes he's a bit too heavy to swim.





	Another Me

Aron was simply fascinated with his reflection, "Is that me?" he'd say as he would stare for hours at said reflection at the pond. he often found himself there sitting for hours. Today was one of those times.

"Or is it someone else who looks like me, but lives underneath the water?" Today he asked himself many questions he'd never thought of before. And soon he became so curious that leaning his iron clad body over the edge he reached outward to the reflected image and tried to touch it...

When he suddenly fell forwards with a big splash and a shout, "Aaaaahhh!" Aron cried as he began to sink under the deep end of the watery pond he had loved so much, now certainly doomed to be his watery grave. Being so heavy he knew he couldn't swim up to the top for air. Just as he fainted a grey blur swam forwards and with somewhat difficulty, carried him back to the surface, then all went black.

 

Eyes opened, and first light, then colour began to flood his vision as he began to cough up swallowed and previously inhaled pond water. Before him stood a female Poliwag, looking very worried. "Thank goodness you're alive! I thought you were dead, you were oh so very heavy to lift up and out of the pond! I'm Poliwag, by the way." And then she was gone, running(more like waddling) back to the pond and quickly diving under the water.

Aron ran to the edge, "My name is Aron!" her head popped above the surface, 

"You don't hafta shout. I'm right here afta all." he stared at her. 

"Oh, I'm soo sorry about that. Thank you... for saving me." 

"You're welcome... Aron, was it?" he nodded. 

"Well, Aron, why were you leaning so closely over my pond in the first place?" "I wanted to know if what I saw in the water was really me or another me."

Poliwag giggled happily. "How can it be you if you're you?" 

Aron tilted his head, "I've never thought of that... I'm not sure really. But it might be possible."

Poliwag giggled again, "You're silly. Let's be friends." 

"Forever?" 

"Forever." "So then Poliwag, is there another me under the water?" 

Poliwag giggled, "Of course not silly, you're the only 'you' I know of." 

Aron smiled, still in awe of her bravery, "You're a good friend."

"I hope we can both be good friends."

"Best friends." He said, hopeful.


End file.
